


Puzzle

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Wild Adapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1624799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kubota/Komia, gen, vignettes, "meccano-des".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta.   
>  Excuses to my recipient for such moderate size.
> 
> Written for Puddingcat

 

 

**Prologue.**

Komia knows that this man is impossible.  
He should have felt it from the very beginning. Trying to understand Kubota Makoto was a foolish idea. How he could have considered his boss to be a na?ve guy with no experience in such sort of things? No, really!! Komia only saw Makoto as a good player in mahjong, nothing more. What a foolish blunder it was!   
Now Komia knows that Makoto is a player from God. This is enough to say that this fellow has nothing else. But Kubota got all he needs by himself. And he needs extremely little. No way. Komia found nothing in his research.  
You're falling into Kubota's illogical behavior as a fly to a spider trap. However, the spider doesn't need such a pitiful midge. But you understand this too late.   
Komia understood it now. But extremely late for himself. In position of a pawn he couldn't ask for any changes. By the way, he didn't want to affect anything. Now Komia could see his place nowhere but here, by the side of this man.   
Kubota Makoto.  
A scarying man, who has no doubts, no hesitations, no weak points.  
A killer.  
A sociopath.  
Looks like a criminal's profile in police database. Practically, everyone in their business has it.  
But none of them come under those notions.  
So, back to the theme.  
A killer. Someone calls him like that. He doesn't mention.  
A fool. Some people like this word. Or - a brat. He also pays no attention.  
Some think that he isn't interested in people at all. Komia thinks it's a lie. Anyway, men with in whom he is interested are blessed. Komia considers so.  
And after all that notions he is...  
Yakuza.  
The synonym of death, power and will.  
Kubota Makoto has no limits, no fears, no dreams. Because he doesn't need those attributes of illusory freedom.

**Flesh.**

Komia started from the very beginning, from that brat, the traitor, in Sanada-san's office. From young freshman he saw for a second or third time. That guy was a perfect mahjong player. He was nothing, but...

\- So should I kill him? - new head of Izumokai-gumi's "Young Group" questions.  
Shit! Is Sanada blind?! This guy is a coward!  
\- Really I'm not interested in your business. I won't be able to play mahjong if my right arm gets hurt, - he continues to complain.  
Stupid brat! Who does he thinks he is? Komia is really angry.  
Sanada-san only smiles. He knows that chosen gun is the "right" one. And now he needs only one thing to be certain...  
And - a shot!  
Amazing! Time for applause...  
How? How can he stay so quiet? So cold-blooded! Cool!  
Komia is impressed. May be Sanada-san is right... May be...  
\- Oh! That was loud! - he takes his glasses off to clean the blood.  
Sanada-san chuckles. This guy allures, at the very least. It was a good idea - to take him.  


So that's how Komia Nobuo met Kubota Makoto. From that point a chilly thought comes to Nobuo: if he need to be aware of Kubota even being his right hand from this moment... Who knows.

**Bones.**

Komia continues to recollect the puzzle of Makoto's being.

\- Hey, I've heard, that some bastards from Toujou-gumi traded drugs in our district!  
\- It's impossible! They're too apprehensive to do it!  
\- I've heard it's that guy, who ticks of our love-boy!  
\- Hey!!  
And Makoto goes quiet and too caught up in reading his newspaper. Too quiet...

... to think that it wasn't him who ruined those guys: broken bones, crushed faces, pulled out nails.  
"Oh! People are like animals" - and unspoken "why should I treat them better than that?"  
We all are the same. The only difference is that most of us act as cattle. And Kubota Makoto is a predator.  
Komia feels his knees shaking. Several stupid blows and deals cost those guys their normal lives. And he isn't sure, that being on the same side saves him from meeting anger of Makoto.   
Kubota doesn't care as long as people don't break his scopes. But if...

Or it's better to mention his emergency.  
Sudden help from out-of-body guy... Brutal resolute actions solved everything. Makoto put a bullet in head of that monster through sheet as muffler. The shot sounded as calming whisper. But why Kubota saved him, followed him to Komia's mother place, Komia can't understand it even know.   
And after killing that crazy guy Kubota just smiled.  
How could he? "Doesn't matter", - Komia decided then. He knows that his life belongs to Makoto from that moment. Even if Kubota doesn't need it. Even if it's stupid to depend on someone about whom you know nothing. Because there was something more than admiration and gratitude. Why? Komia doesn't want to understand if realization will destroy his world.   
Maybe he only wanted to see Kubota's soul as if it could help Komia to gain the same strength.   
Maybe...

**Soul.**

Komia knows nothing about Kubota's soul.

He only knows his stupid hobby to try everything new.

He only knows they've buried a cat together laughing in the face of their own future deaths.

He only knows, that...  
"- Are you concerned about men?  
\- No.  
\- Women?  
\- No?  
\- People?  
\- I don't think so."  
Makoto cares more about animals.  
May be, he thinks that Komia is his cat. Komia doesn't think it's degrading.

He only remembers slight touch of Makoto's fingers on his cheek, slight smiles addressed to him, slight shadow of trust.

He only remembers disgusting habit to sleep with his head on Komia's knees. And Komia still feels calm breath on his lips when he finally also falls asleep and bends over man's head.   
He terribly regrets that never even tried to end this motion. And he is still afraid of what could have happened if he did.   
He only knows that his life belongs to Kubota. Komia now knows what he always wanted to - follow the line of Makoto.

He only knows that Kubota mustn't get involved in W.A. case as he must live. Because Komia decided so.

Komia thinks about it creeping last meters to head quarter of "Young Group" of Izumokai, feeling his life leaving him with every step, every blood drop. He must keep going several more minutes to do at least one thing. To say...

"Don't live like that!! Leave this place!! Leave to live! You must, Makoto!"

What a pity! One more cat...  
Maybe, he was right. Kubota decides to act as begged.  
At long last that matters nothing.

**Epilogue.**

Kubota smiles slightly looking at the man lying before him. Makoto feels that it'll lead to new problems. But he's already returned debt to Komia's memory. He left.  
But that taught him nothing. Kubota knows.  
He picked up big vagrant "cat" with incredible will to life. That "cat" was heavy enough.

 


End file.
